Peter Pan A Promise to Never Kiss
by NeoSerendipity
Summary: Just after WWII Peter Pan returns to London, but there are no Darlings to be found, until he comes upon the children of Slightly & Nibs. One scared of her own shadow and another thirsty for adventure! Peter will take them to Neverland, even if he has to c


Peter Pan: A Promise to Never Kiss  
  
Written By: Andrea MacFarlane  
  
Disclaimer: All things related to Peter Pan are copyright J.M.Barrie, Universal Studios, Walt Disney and all other affiliates.  
  
Authors Note: Well, I watched the newest version of Peter Pan, the one starring Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan, who I'm told by friends reminds them of Tidus from Final Fantasy 10, and decided to give it a go and try my hand at a fanfic. ^_^ Unlike every other Peter Pan movie, with the exception of Hook starring Robin Williams and Dustin Hoffman, we're given the rare treat of seeing Captain James Hook die. So in keeping with the movie, there is no Hook, the villains shall be spread far and wide, renegade indians, a small scattering of remaining pirates who remain shipless, and even a few mermaid and faeries. So, all in all I've made Neverland quite the dangerous jungle to return to. ^_^ Also another feature of the newest movie I liked was the addition of The Black Castle, I shall be having much fun with that, it never appeared in the actual Book, but then again neither did Skull Rock, it was actual Marauder's Rock, the same rock you see the mermaids bathing on in both Disney movies, where Gentleman Starkey and Bosun Smee held Tiger Lily captive until Hook arrives moments later in another boat. In anycase, enough babbling, get on with the story you lot! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Characters  
  
Peter Pan  
  
Anaedi May Ellen Fitzpatrick  
  
Kleopatra St. Michaels  
  
Tinkerbell  
  
Queen Maeb  
  
King Oberon  
  
Empress Muir  
  
Tiger Lily  
  
Sitting Bull  
  
Bill Dukes  
  
Alf Mason  
  
Ignatius Starkey  
  
Mullins/Cookson  
  
Chapter 1: Journey to Neverland  
  
*London : September 1945*  
  
All children grow up. Except one.  
  
For many long nights Peter Pan remained alone in Neverland, with no pirates for adventure, no Lost Boys for company, and no Wendy to tell him stories. It was on a particularly lonesome night, one even devoid of Tinkerbell's constant companionship, that Peter had the sudden inspiration to search out the Lost Boys in London and bring them back to the Neverland for another adventure.  
  
When he reached the English capital he found it in near ruin. Peter didn't understand, but neither was he terribly concerned, and as he followed the faintly familiar route to the Darling's nursery, he could not find it. In its place sat a pile of rubbage and debris.  
  
What Peter could not have known, was that all the Lost Boys had grown up, many of them with families of their own now, and as the war had ravaged Europe all those who had become Darling children had fled for America. To stubborn to be discouraged by the fact that he could not find the open nursery, Peter made many trips back to London until he finally found an open nursery window.  
  
Tinkerbell, who had been visiting her own fae kind and paying respects to the royal family on the birth of a new prince, had not accompanied Peter on his initial trip to London. The trip alone had brought Peter back at a new age, no longer a simple boy, but not quite yet a man either, Peter had aged rapidly without Tinkerbell's faery magic to keep him a boy. The regular flow of time had savagely ripped into Peter Pan's unaging self, making him grow nearly half a decade older in appearance.  
  
Since then Tinkerbell had made Peter swear never to leave her behind, and he hadn't. And when she opened the nursery window for him she felt a kind of vibration radiate through her small frame.  
  
You see, once a faery knows a child, that child's spirit is imprinted on a faery's being. So as Tinkerbell looked into the faces of the two children inside the nursery, sleeping innocently in their beds, she could not mistake the imprint of familiar spirits in these children.  
  
Peter himself could not believe what Tink told him as he flew to inspect the children for himself.  
  
"Slightly...Nibs..." he whispered in amazement.  
  
Frowning with concentration he reached a tentative hand out towards the lips of who Tink had said was the daughter of Slightly. And even though the girl slept, Peter could still see the markings of Slightly's familiar grin. He did not want to believe it, his friends had grown up, grown old and had children of their own.  
  
Perhaps if neither child had woken Peter may have simply returned to Neverland, never to return to London, but then there would be no story. There would be no adventure for Peter Pan to have, because, after all, one girl is worth twenty boys.  
  
For the rest of her life, Kleopatra St. Michaels, daughter of Nibs Darling, would never forget the sight she beheld upon waking on that late September evening. Floating above her cousin was a sandy-haired boy dressed in leaves and scraps of cloth. At first she thought she may yet be dreaming, but after giving herself a rather harsh pinch, she knew her eyes were not deceiving her. All her childhood stories had become reality with his appearance. As soon as she'd turned fifteen, last december to be precise, she'd demanded her father refrain from telling her unending stories about the forever youth filled with adventure known as Peter Pan. But now, as she looked upon him she praised her father silently for telling her those stories, perhaps unknowingly preparing her for her very own adventure. That is until her cousin woke up.  
  
Anaedi May Ellen Fitzpatrick had become a panicked young lady thanks to the stories her father, Slightly Fitzpatrick, had told er during her childhood. The idea of villainous pirates and giant crocodiles that swallowed a man whole frightened her to no end. So when the nagging feeling of unease one usually gets when one is being watched, woke her from her slumber, she instinctively screamed aloud when she met the eyes of the young man above her in the air.  
  
For a boy who had defeated many pirates, befriended dark and deadly mermaids and a whole tribe of supposedly savage indians, one would not think such a boy easily frightened. So if you were to know as much about Peter Pan as all that, you would be even more amazed to see him throw himself across the room in reaction to a young woman's scream.  
  
Kleopatra jumped from her bed and raced towards the nursery door, locking it firmly just as she heard two other doors down the hall opening. Panicked footsteps were heard racing down said hall, stopping just outside the now locked, nursery door. Kleopatra glanced quickly at her cousin before her eyes rested upon Peter Pan. "I do believe our fathers have awakened." she explained in a soft whisper before moving towards Peter with her hand outstretched, "The name's Kleo, I believe you know my father Nibs. If you'd like I'd be more then happy to have an adventure with you myself, plan battles and what not."  
  
Peter heard the other girl speak, registered her name and nodded quickly in her direction, but he refused to take his eyes off the other one. He feared another scream as she sat staring at him, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Anaedi! Kleopatra! What the devil's going on in there?! We heard a scream for heaven's sake! Open this door immediately!"  
  
"Yo-you're o-older that I w-would have imagined." Anaedi whispered as she climbed slowly out of bed.  
  
Kleopatra took it upon herself at that point to explain things to their fathers. "S'alright Dad, just had a bit of a bad dream, you know how ol'Ani is. But everything's peaches now, Peter's come to take us on an adventure."  
  
The news didn't seem to appease either parent as the door banging continued followed closely by shouts and screams of panic.  
  
Tinkerbell, who had remained silent until this point started to protest in Peter's ear only to be pushed away by his waving hand. Obviously the idea of adventure had recaptured his attention.  
  
"A-adventure?!" Anaedi squeaked in surprise before turning her eyes on Peter and Kleopatra. "I refuse, there's no way I'm going to fight great big bloody crocodiles or nasty pirates!"  
  
Kleopatra went over to her cousin's bedside and tugged gently on her arm. "Come off it you little widgeon! It's only right that we have as much fu as our fathers had. Just one adventure Ani, then we'll come straight home after and be safe for the rest of our boring adult lives."  
  
At the second mention of adventure Peter snapped into action and took flight back across the room to stand in front of the two girls. "It would only be a small adventure," Peter added in quickly, he was desperate for any kind of adventure, even if it included girls. "A walk in the Faery Grove, a campfire with the indians, a hop over to mermaid lagoon, and I'll take you home as soon as you wish if you believe things are too dangerous."  
  
Kleopatra nearly jumped out the window in eagerness when Peter mentioned the indians. It was common knowledge amongst the offspring of the Lost Boys that Nibs had planned many a battle alongside the indian tribe. Her very name had been chosen from one of the most cunning strategists in female history. Though Kleo's name had been altered only minimally to give her a sense of unique quality and originality. Kleopatra also knew that her cousin had her name chosen because one of the indian girls had befriended Slightly when he had become the very first Lost Boy. Absently Kleo thought it would be quite amusing to see her cousin's reaction when she met the original Anaedi.  
  
Her mind in turmoil, Anaedi contemplated her situation. According to many professionals, the best way to overcome a fear was to face it head on. If she flew to the Neverland, it would give her a perfect opportunity to rid herself of the root of all her panicked fears. With her resolve firmly in place she took a step away from her bed and nodded towards Peter. "Alright then, we'll go."  
  
Both Kleopatra and Peter's yes lit like fires of excitement with Anaedi's decision. Without waiting a moment longer Kleopatra grabbed Tinkerbell from her place in the air and shook the faery over herself and Anaedi. Peter couldn't help but chuckle aloud over Kleopatra's eagerness.  
  
"Adventures! Indians! Swords!" Kleopatra cried as she lifted into the air laughing in delight. Not waiting another moment she flew from the nursery and into the open London air.  
  
Anaedi remained on the ground and nearly burst into tears on the spot. Always to panicked to smile or laugh over a joke, too scared of her own shadow to go anywhere exciting or be with many people, her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had about as much empathy in his body as a dead chicken, sudden realization dawned on her, she had never been happy! Tears pricked at her eyes and Anaedi slumped to the floor, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Peter could never abide by a girl's tears, wanting always for laughter and joy to fill the world. So when he saw Slightly's daughter fall to the floor, tears spilling from her eyes he crouched down beside her and shook her shoulder gently. "If you didn't already know, all you need to fly is a happy thought." He jumped back immediately when the girl began to cry even harder.  
  
The door to the nursery slammed open at that moment and in stumbled Nibs and Slightly, clutching their shoulders in pain. At the sight of Peter each man felt even older then they were.   
  
"Peter..." Nibs whispered in astonishment.  
  
Slightly's eyes remained on Peter for only a moment before his ears picked up the sound of his daughter's quiet sobs. His expression of wonderment turned quickly into anger. "What have you done to my daughter Peter?" he asked in a low tone as his temper flared.  
  
Seeing as the other girl had already flown through the nursery window, Peter scooped up the other in his arms and with a devious laugh he flew out of the nursery with her before either of the grown up Lost Boys could do a thing.  
  
Once in the London sky Peter caught up with Kleo and Tinkerbell following close behind him, was still screeching complaints. Peter laughed aloud with joy as he flew higher into the sky, flying just past Kleo to take over the lead. The weight in his arms didn't hamper his flight pattern as he twisted and turned, looped and flew around spires.   
  
Anaedi had squeezed her eyes shut like iron clamps and wrapped her arms tightly around Peter's lithe frame. And when he began to do acrobatic air stunts the air left her lungs with every loop and her stomach churned after every twist and turn. As they flew higher and higher she glanced back to see her cousin following, excitement etched into her happy features. But below Kleopatra lay a sleeping London, and in a panic fit she began to writhe in Peter's arms uncontrollably.  
  
Kleopatra watched in horror as her cousin began to have a panic fit and Peter was having a hard time holding onto her. "Hit her Peter! She's just panicking! You have to snap her out of it!" she yelled quickly.  
  
Peter tried desperately to hold the writhing girl in his arms and when Kleo told him what to do he knew he couldn't. He'd never hit a defenseless creature, never even hit a girl. Brandish a sword with one sure, but never actually hurt one. "Tink!" he cried out as Anaedi began to slip from his arms. "Help me!"  
  
Leaving her jealousy behind Tinkerbell knew that if a faery let a child die it would diminish that faery's power almost completely. And Tinkerbell needed her powers to help her beloved Peter. So she gathered her powers and shot it straight at the girl's head, effectively knocking her out.  
  
Sighing with relief Peter held the now unconscious Anaedi closer in his arms, something about her wouldn't let him leave her alone. As they got to the familiar point in the sky he turned to the other girl following him. "Grab a hold of this and don't let go!" he yelled back to her as he held his leg out to her. She grasped it firmly with both her hands and Peter shot forward into the second star.  
  
As they broke through the barrier and Neverland came into view Peter laughed with glee and swirled around in the air, almost dropping Anaedi because he'd forgotten about her for a moment. She remained unconscious until they began to pass over land and slowly she woke as if she had been dreaming. A slow smile spreading across her face as she began to open her eyes.  
  
Anaedi had never slept more soundly in her life! She couldn't wait to tell Kleo that Peter Pan had been in her dreams, and she smiled slowly before opening her eyes. The sight that met her made her heart plunge down into her stomach and then leap up into her throat. Peter Pan was carrying her through the air, her dream had not been a dream and as she looked down she saw them passing over trees, in the east she saw the tops of the totem poles of the Indian encampment. She was in Neverland! Her body stiffened immediately as her thoughts flew to pirates and giant crocodiles.  
  
"Welcome to Neverland Anaedi!" Peter cried with pride before moving towards the ground, or so Anaedi thought, until Peter stopped on a large tree branch, waiting for Kleo and Tinkerbell to catch up.  
  
"Crimeney Ani! Look at it all!" Kleopatra huffed excitedly as she jumped down the remaining two feet from the air to the tree branch. "Bloody hell but I wish there were still pirates around to clash swords with."  
  
Anaedi paled slightly before taking deep breaths and pulling herself out of Peter's arms. She was in Neverland! Being at the top of a giant red oak tree was a shadow on a thought in her head as she scanned the ground for other dangers more gruesome than a simple fall. Her nerves were already shot, she didn't think she could take any other surprises.  
  
But the best surprises come when one least expects them too, so as she watched a particular bush on the ground move her hand clutched at her throat as she watched an arrow fly from the center, aimed directly at her heart! 


End file.
